


Les jours d'après

by Politicodramatique



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Ou en tout cas on essaye, Politics, Rien à voir avec les vrais !, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politicodramatique/pseuds/Politicodramatique
Summary: Emmanuel Macron a gagné les élections présidentielles, et Manuel Valls a vécu les pires jours de sa vie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite juste après l'investiture, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider à la poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture à ceux/celles qui passeront par là !
> 
> (Bien sûr, cette fic est un AU total, et je ne présume en rien de la véritable vie des personnes qui y sont mentionnées)

Il devrait changer de chaîne. Ou mieux, éteindre le poste de télévision, puisque quel que soit le canal choisi, il semble le narguer. Avec son sourire, avec ses cheveux d'où ne dépassent plus aucun épi, avec sa cravate trop serrée, avec son costume trop ajusté, avec sa silhouette de jeune premier, avec ces gens tout autour, avec, avec. Avec ses yeux trop bleus. Qui se fixent sur la caméra uniquement pour mieux le transpercer. Un coup de plus, plus fort et plus profond, à chaque fois qu'il croise son regard. Sans pouvoir s'en détacher. 

Pourtant ça allait. Ça allait, vraiment. Au bureau de vote, lui-même sous l'objectif de quelques caméras. À l'annonce des résultats, dans l'intimité d'un dîner partagé avec ses plus proches collaborateurs. Même aux commémorations, malgré la pointe de jalousie à le voir là où il aurait dû être ; à le voir être guidé par un autre que lui, pas assez forte cependant pour étouffer la bouffée de fierté. Ça allait, bon gré mal gré, avec les émissions qui s'enchaînent et se ressemblent, toutes destinées à présenter le grand vainqueur sous son meilleur jour - ironie, ironie, lorsque l'on sait comment ils l'ont traité depuis des mois ; lorsque l'on sait le sort qu'ils lui réservent à lui-même. Ça allait même sous les coups répétés, combinés, des médias et des réseaux sociaux ; il suffisait de ne pas trop regarder.

"Ça va." Répondait-il il y a encore quelques heures avec un sourire presque naturel, quasiment convaincu, lorsqu'on lui posait la question. Ça allait. Ça allait. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre. 

Château de carte d'un calme apparent balayé par une véritable tempête tropicale. Ou plutôt, un soufflet. Tout aussi violent, mais si bref, si infime qu'on aurait pu le croire sans conséquences. Qu'il l'a cru lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que le mal enfle. Enfle. Et enfle encore. Jusqu'à le trouver cloué sur ce canapé.

Il devrait éteindre le poste de télévision, puisque tenter de lui échapper est vain, et trouver une activité ici puisque sortir est inenvisageable si c'est pour fuir ce regard ; il s'exhibe fièrement sur toutes les affiches, à tous les kiosques de journaux, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de répit. Alors il ne peut pas sortir. Mais au moins peut-il arrêter cette torture qu'il s'inflige à lui-même. Il peut le faire. Il doit le faire.

Mais soudain son prénom. Qui résonne dans l'appartement vide. Un rappel à l'ordre bienveillant à l'image qui lui vrille les tympans aussi bien que l'estomac. Ses doigts frôlent le plastique noir de la télécommande, tremblants. Puis se détournent de leur cible initiale et se saisissent de la bouteille bien entamée qui trône aux côtés de l'objet délaissé. Avec une fermeté qui pourrait le surprendre lui-même si seulement il y prêtait la moindre attention. Mais ses yeux sont de nouveau rivés sur l'écran, à le voir se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre celui qui d'ici quelques jours lui laissera la place. Et le liquide ambré vient s'écouler dans le verre, dans un mouvement mécanique qui ne semble pas perturbé par les quantités d'alcool déjà ingurgitées. Un miracle. Si l'on peut dire ça ainsi.

Le Whisky qui vient brûler ses lèvres, sa gorge, ne peut pas le détourner des images qui défilent en boucle. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait très certainement préféré la robe rouge d'un grand cru. Mais ce n'est certainement pas assez fort pour aujourd'hui. Et qu'importe si c'est déjà le troisième verre qu'il ingurgite. Ou même le quatrième. Il n'en sait rien. Il s'en moque. Il n'y a personne pour qui conserver encore les apparences. Il est seul.

Seul. Seul comme il ne l'a jamais été. Et il ne pense pas à la commission disciplinaire engagée par son Parti. Par cette famille qu'il a servi depuis des décennies, qui lui a tant apporté mais aussi tant prit, pour qui il aurait tout sacrifier, pour qui il a tout donné. Qu'il a fini par trahir, dit-on, après les mauvaises intentions qu'on lui a prêté, les multiples couteaux plantés dans le dos. 

Pas plus non plus au départ de sa femme, partie prendre l'air quelques jours en prévision de ce qui, elle le savait certainement, se passerait aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un abandon et, si elle avait toujours été là, son soutien le plus cher et le plus précieux, elle avait aussi toujours refusé de se mêler de cette histoire. Cette partie de son histoire, à lui. Parce qu'elle sait, depuis le départ. Parce qu'elle savait même avant lui. Cette histoire interdite à laquelle il n'a pas pu résister. Qu'il n'a pas su arrêter. Qu'il a détruite. Alors il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. D'être partie quelques jours tout en sachant ce qu'il vivrait. De n'avoir cru à ses sourires. De n'avoir voulu subir sa colère. Être témoin de son agressivité. De ses coups de gueule sur ses collaborateurs, les médias qui ne comprennent rien, un verre mal rangé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit vidé. Et qu'il ne finisse juste prostré sur ce canapé. 

Parce qu'il n'est pas en colère. Ou plutôt, il ne l'est plus. Plus depuis ce foutu mail reçu d'un porte-parole du nouveau mouvement à la mode. Qui a vu le déchaînement total, final, la perte de contrôle de sentiments qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenus pour finir en apothéose de bris de verre et de chaises renversées (quels pauvres objets n'ont pas survécu, d'ailleurs ? Il n'en a honnêtement aucune idée.). Mais ce mail. Ce simple mail. Qui lui propose un arrangement somme tout honnête et auquel il sait qu'il répondra par l'affirmative. Un arrangement qui est le plus logique pour qu'il puisse lui-même en tirer parti tout en restant fidèle à lui-même, mais qui ne met pas en péril le nouveau mouvement. Un arrangement qui contente tout le monde, dans la mesure du possible. Un arrangement proposé par un parfait inconnu. 

Il n'a pas le temps. Il est très occupé. Il a trop a faire. Les petites phrases insidieuses de sa raison ont bien tentées d'endiguer son énième accès de rage. En vain. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il vaut. Quelques mots numériques par un parfait inconnu. Un accord probablement donné du bout des lèvres avant la prochaine affaire à traiter. Rien de moins. Rien de plus. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu...

Il ne devrait pas y penser. Il ne devrait pas. Pas alors que la colère monte de nouveau en lui, insidieuse. Sa main libre se porte au col de sa chemise dans l'espoir de le desserrer un peu, ne rencontrant que du vide alors qu'il se rappelle l'avoir déjà fait. Pourtant, il a bien des difficultés à respirer. Et la gorgée d'alcool qu'il boit cul-sec n'aide en rien. Pas plus que le claquement du verre de nouveau vide n'apporte un quelconque réconfort à sa main qui recommence à trembler. Qui s'écarte heureusement du verre avant que la moiteur soudaine de sa paume ne le fasse tomber. Pas un mot. Pas un geste envers lui. Et son sourire sur l'écran qui ne fait que le narguer. Il aurait dû...

La pensée ne va pas plus loin, brusquement fauchée par la sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée. Il serait pourtant simple de l'ignorer. De faire croire qu'il n'y a personne ; hormis la télévision, l'appartement est plongé dans la pénombre et le son n'est clairement pas assez fort pour que le visiteur impromptu puisse l'entendre de l'extérieur. Il serait simple de l'ignorer. Sauf que l'inconnu a sans doute eu la même idée et laisse son doigt appuyé sur le bouton incriminé. 

Pestant contre sa propre stupidité à ne pas avoir pensé à signaler au concierge qu'il ne voulait voir personne, pas même les quelques bénéficiaires des habituels passes-droits d'entrée, il finit par prendre la décision de se lever. D'esquiver les plus gros débris pour éviter de se blesser avant d'atteindre la porte. Il ne veut voir personne. Et il le fera clairement comprendre à l'importun si celui-ci ne s'en aperçoit pas de lui-même à sa façon plus que brusque dont il ouvre la porte.

Sauf que sa bouche s'ouvre sans qu'il ne puisse rien articuler. Ses cheveux d'où ne dépassent aucun épi. Son sourire insolent. Son costume trop bien taillé. Ses yeux bleus. Et le son de sa voix qui résonne de derrière lui, de la télé, alors qu'il reste là à le fixer, lui aussi muet. Alors que son esprit met quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une apparition. Et qu'il n'en est toujours pas persuadé quand enfin ses lèvres se descellent et qu'il parvient à articuler : 

"... Emmanuel ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon et bien, on continue donc avec un deuxième chapitre, qui fait suite direct au premier vu son suspens... insoutenable (pardon, je sors et vous laisse à votre lecture!).
> 
> (Ah oui, et j'ai oublié de préciser, ça se passe pour ces deux premiers chaps les 10 et 11 mai, avant l'investiture mais après la victoire)

"... Emmanuel ?  
\- Tu es encore plus difficile à avoir qu'un café Starbucks, j'espère que tu en es conscient."

Les mots viennent cogner contre son esprit soudain vide, s'enregistrant d'eux-mêmes sans qu'il ne parviennent à les comprendre. Trop d'informations qui ne percent pas complètement les brumes de la fatigue - et encore moins celles de l'alcool alors que tout autour de lui semble un peu trop flou. Son air si sûr de lui, même plus contredit par le léger tremblement du coin de son sourire qui démontrerait une certaine dose d'appréhension. Son trait d'humour a avoir faussé compagnie à tout le monde. La possessivité qui transparaît de ces simples quelques mots, même plus sous forme d'allusion. Sa présence. Juste sa présence. 

Pour la deuxième fois cependant, sa bouche décide de lâcher des mots sans l'assentiment de la moindre réflexion, répondant juste à un réflexe dont il ne prendra conscience qu'après coup. 

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es ici, au moins ?"

Sans savoir s'il préférerait que la réponse soit positive ou négative. Sans se rendre compte que son corps s'est un peu plus raidit encore, la main crispée sur la poignée de sa porte d'entrée. Une vie dédiée à la raison d'Etat, au maintien des institutions. Et ce petit imbécile qui une fois de plus semble se moquer de toutes les règles pour simplement venir le défier. Jusque chez lui. Jusque dans sa plus profonde défaite. Personne n'a besoin de croire cet imbécile disparu au jour d'aujourd'hui !

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je préférerais ne pas avoir fait tous ces efforts pour risquer d'être reconnu sur ton palier, alors..."

L'autre n'a pas même eu un tressaillement au ton autoritaire qu'il vient d'adopter. Pas même le début d'une crispation. Il s'est contenté de lui répondre d'un ton calme. Posé. Par des mots qu'il sait que son ancien supérieur ne supporte pas "Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais." "Ne t'inquiète pas, ils voteront pour." "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprend." "Ne t'inquiète pas." "Ne t'inquiète pas." Jusqu'à sa démission. Sans ciller. Sans détourner son regard trop bleu et son sourire sur lequel les yeux ombrageux s'accrochent sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Il reste calme. Posé. Et c'est lui qui s'en retrouve déstabilisé sans arriver à en saisir la raison. Et c'est lui qui se retrouve contraint de s'effacer pour le laisser pénétrer dans son appartement. 

Ce n'est que quand il se retourne après avoir verrouillé la porte - après s'être assuré que personne n'avait pu voir son invité surprise entrer ici - qu'il se retrouve à le suivre dans son propre salon, que le désordre qui y règne lui saute aux yeux. Comme si ses éclats précédents s'étaient soudain effacés de sa mémoire ; comme s'ils avaient été le fait d'un autre qui avait laissé libre court à sa colère dans son propre appartement. Il voit les débris, reconnait les marques, mais est bien incapable de se rappeler de ce qui s'est exactement passé ici. Comme s'il lui fallait pour retrouver les souvenirs de cette scène de chaos revivre la rage qui avait alors atteint son paroxysme. Et qu'il s'en trouve bien incapable, comme un peu plus vidé encore. Alors même que le sujet de sa rancœur se tient à ses côtés, celle-ci ne s'éveille pas. Tout juste remue-t-elle au fond de ses entrailles comme une bête agonisante, une créature informe et flasque qui n'arrive plus à se relever. 

Et il se retrouve juste là, quelque pas derrière l'autre, face à ce décors qui crie sa propre défaite plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que l'autre ne le voit. D'autant plus que tout commentaire de sa part, toute tentative d'explication aussi fausse soit-elle ne sonnerait à ses oreilles et plus encore à celle de son invité que comme une justification. Et il en est hors de question. Il ne se justifie pas. Surtout pas auprès de lui ! Sauf que l'autre a redistribué entièrement les cartes, changé la donne. Et que plus rien ne sera désormais comme avant.

Le coup que cette pensée lui porte pourrait de nouveau le déstabiliser s'il le laissait faire. S'il ne se raccrochait pas comme il le peut, avec la ténacité qui lui est propre et qui en a toujours surprit plus d'un, à cette façade de marbre qu'il lui oppose et dont ils ne sont dupes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Plus depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voudrait le reconnaître.

"Cette séquence était un peu trop décontractée, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai l'impression que j'aurai pu faire mieux..."

L'attention du plus jeune s'est détournée de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir pour se porter sur le poste de télévision où défile toujours la chaîne d'information en continue - où défilent en continu des images de lui, bien entendu. Et il sent tout son corps se tendre à cette nouvelle interpellation, ce nouvel aveux de faiblesse involontaire dont il pourrait se défendre, bien sûr, par une pirouette argumentaire, faire mine de ne pas avoir suivi de quoi il parlait. Mais à quoi bon ? Ce ne serait qu'être un peu plus ridicule, encore, et il estime l'avoir déjà bien assez été. Aussi se contente-t-il de ne pas répondre, de lui indiquer d'un geste un fauteuil épargné par sa vindicte. De sortir un autre verre, aussi, avant de se réinstaller, bien plus droit qu'il n'était jusqu'alors. Raide comme s'il était encore dans son ancien costume, son ancien rôle, celui de toute une vie...

"Je te sers ?"

Sa question, en vérité, n'attend pas vraiment de réponse, tout comme son interlocuteur n'en attend aucune de sa part. Deux conversations qui n'en sont pas, phrases jetées les unes à la suite des autres, qui se tournent autour dans jamais se croiser, ni même ne serait-ce que se faire écho. Pâle reflet de ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir. Condamnés à ne plus jamais se recroiser, pour le mieux, sans doute. L'un à terre et l'autre au sommet. Si ce jeune imbécile n'avait pas décidé, une fois de plus, de venir tout chambouler.

Le verre passe de main en main, avec un remerciement à peine esquissé qui glisse au travers du mince sourire dont il ne se départit plus. Un simple mot, pas plus, alors que le plus jeune trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, ne réprimant pas assez vite la grimace face à la force de l'alcool. Et il pourrait sourire, à son tour, de voir cette expression déformer un instant ses traits. Images qui se superposent à tant d'autres, à toutes ces fois où le plus jeune a voulu, pour l'accompagner ou l'imiter, suivre ses pas, avec cette maladresse parfois un peu gauche qu'auraient fini par combler quelques années d'expériences supplémentaires. Des scènes pas si lointaines, qui paraissent aujourd'hui surgir d'une obscure éternité. Il pourrait s'en souvenir avec un certain plaisir, une certaine ironie, de ses propres remarques parfois cinglantes à ce qu'il qualifiait alors de pitreries. Il pourrait, peut-être. S'il n'était pas si fatigué. 

Un mot, donc, un simple mot, et le silence qui s'éternise. Car si cette scène pouvait avoir un goût de déjà-vu, toute ressemblance s'arrête ici. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui se retrouve agité de milles gestes parasites. Lui qui frôle la télécommande, coupe le son du poste qui lui agresse les oreilles, se saisit de son verre pour en boire une gorgée sans montrer le moindre signe de sensibilité à l'amer liquide - pique de fierté aussi bref qu'inutile qui repart aussi tôt qu'il est apparu, là où les brumes qui enserrent son esprit restent, un peu plus denses à chaque seconde. Lui qui se redresse une fois, deux fois, avec l'impression de s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans des coussins qui lui semblent toujours plus mous sous son corps trop tendu. Lui qui a l'impression d'avoir, a chaque seconde qui s'écoule, un peu plus de mal encore à respirer.

Et ce bourdonnement insupportable de silence qui s'étire et s'étire encore !

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Et c'est lui qui a cédé. Lui qui a cédé au poids de ce silence, à la question implicite qui semblait ne pas vouloir trouver sa réponse. Lui qui a cédé pour combler le vide entre eux, au lieu de savourer ce qui, avant, aurait pourtant été une victoire éclatante. Combien de fois n'a-t-il par le passé essayé de le faire taire, ressortissant avec un mal de tête incroyable de ses défaites, triomphant de ses réussites ? Combien de fois ne lui a-t-il cloué le bec, cloué sur place d'un regard sévère lorsque l'autre s'agitait, incapable de contenir l'énergie dont tout son être semblait déborder ? Pourtant, aujourd'hui, rien ne semble pouvoir ébranler le maintient de marbre de celui qui ne le quitte plus de son regard d'acier. Comme s'il avait épousé complètement, entièrement la stature qui lui avait été arrogée depuis dimanche dernier. Ce n'est plus seulement une inversion des rôles, des règles du jeu changée. C'est l'entièreté de ce qu'ils ont été qui ne sera plus jamais. 

"Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul."

Il n'a pas même tressaillit au ton agressif de la question qu'il vient de lui poser. Il a simplement répondu, alors que son sourire a disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un visage grave, avec une sincérité que lui-même est certain de ne jamais lui avoir vu. Pas avec lui. Et les mots le cueillent comme un coup en pleine poitrine, un uppercut qui se mêle aux battements désordonnés de son cœur, le figent plus efficacement encore que tous ses propres précédents efforts, et entraînent une onde de choc dans chacun de ses membres, jusque sous son crâne qui semble une seconde résonner. Où bien est-ce ces mots qui résonnent ? Ces mots d'une honnêteté dont ils n'ont jamais su faire preuve l'un envers l'autre - où bien est-ce lui qui s'y est toujours refusé ? Non. Non, il ne s'est pas joué de lui, il a joué avec lui. Avec ses sourires et ses grimaces et ses paroles séductrices et enjôleuses et...-.

Il n'y a plus de jeu. Plus depuis longtemps. Plus depuis cet après-midi d'été où il l'a laissé partir tout en étant conscient que c'était en réalité lui qui le mettait dehors. Plus depuis que les sourires ont laissé place aux regards lourds de reproches qui se nourrissent de non-dits jusqu'à exploser à la moindre étincelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tout dit, ou plutôt n'importe quoi mais jamais le plus important, et qu'il ne lui tourne simplement le dos dans un silence glacial sans qu'il n'ait sur le moment une seule seconde l'envie de le retenir. Une scène vieille de plus d'un an, mais dont les images paraissent encore si nettes alors même que tout autour de lui est si flou...

"Je ne suis pas seul. Elle ne devrait plus tarder."

Il ne la nomme pas, comme il ne l'a jamais fait dans ces moments de secrets partagés, parce qu'ils savent tous les deux de qui il est question. Comme ils savent tous les deux qu'il ment. Que son regain d'agressivité, plus dur encore que dans tous ses propos précédents, n'est qu'une tentative dérisoire de conserver l'armure invisible forgée au fil des années d'une vie publique au parcours souvent difficile. Une armure qui se délite sous ce regard qui ne le quitte plus, qui voit au travers sans même avoir besoin de chercher à le faire. Et pourtant il tient bon, ou du moins il veut le croire. Il desserre ses poings qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir fermé, se rendant tout juste compte des ongles qu'il a enfoncé dans sa propre peau. Il a besoin d'un verre ; de la maigre protection que peut encore lui apporter la brûlure de l'alcool sur sa langue, la sensation d'ivresse qui l'accompagne...

Sauf que ses doigts n'atteignent pas la bouteille salvatrice. Qu'à la place, le choc est réel, physique, cette fois. Sa main stoppée en plein élan, enserrée dans une étreinte chaude qui l'empêche de venir rencontrer la fraîcheur du verre. Et il lui faut de nouvelles longues secondes, il faut que ses yeux se posent sur la main qui l'enserre, remontent sur le visage soudain beaucoup plus proche de son interlocuteur pour comprendre. Il ne l'a pas entendu se lever, pas même se déplacer, et pourtant. Pourtant il est là. Si proche. A genoux devant lui, ses yeux rivés sur son propre regard hagard qui peine encore à enregistrer sa présence. Sa voix, ce simple murmure. "Manuel..." Son prénom, tout juste esquissé. Et ses yeux qui ne peuvent plus le quitter.

S'il dit autre chose, Manuel ne l'entend pas. Pas alors que son coeur s'est mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, que le sang afflue à ses tempes. Pas alors que les doigts de sa main libre viennent se poser sur sa joue, tracer le contour de sa mâchoire, se râper doucement sur une barbe de quelques jours. Pas alors que son odeur est là, soudain, si présente qu'il ne peut en percevoir plus aucune autre. Si lointaine jusqu'alors, si familière de nouveau qu'il a l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir oubliée. Pas alors qu'il est là, devant lui, si proche, si proche qu'il pensait ne plus jamais, jamais pouvoir l'avoir à lui...

Il n'a pas simplement changer les règles du jeu entre eux. Comme pour celles qui régissaient jusqu'alors son pays, sa vie, il les a littéralement fait voler en éclat. Détruit toutes ses certitudes. Inverser totalement les relations de pouvoir, pour le tenir, comme en cet instant, dans le creux de sa main. Qu'il pourrait, d'un simple geste, refermée pour le broyer pour lui faire subir une vengeance qu'il sait mériter.

Un geste qu'il ne fait pas. Une seconde hors du temps. Où il comprend que, désormais, il n'a plus qu'à se laisser sombrer.

*****

A son réveil, il ne se souviendra presque pas de ces quelques moments. De rien, ou presque, de ce qui a suivit ensuite. De paroles murmurées. D'un souffle contre ses lèvres. D'une chaleur retrouvée.

De simples bribes éparses, en sommes. Qui s'apparenterait presque du songe dans son esprit douloureux, fatigué. Presque. S'il n'avait trouvé sur la table de son salon un simple téléphone portable avec un seul numéro enregistré. Un téléphone qui a semblé lui brûler les doigts, bien plus que la bouteille d'alcool désormais rangée. Un téléphone qui, dans les jours à venir, ne devaient plus le quitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà ! Ca pourrait se finir là si on veut, mais un dernier chapitre arrive quand même d'ici peu de temps. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez, et si vous aimez pas aussi d'ailleurs, je prends toutes les critiques qui ne pourront que m'aider à m'améliorer !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre ! Un peu plus tard que ce que je ne pensais, du coup. Bonne lecture à tous.tes !

Expéditeur : Et Maintenant  
« Tu n'aurai pas dû dire ça. »  
Reçu à 18h25 le 13 05 2017

Les mots s'étalent, accusateurs, sur l'écran d'un téléphone portable posé sur le rebord de son bureau. Un téléphone portable dont il a bien essayé un instant d'oublier la soudaine luminosité, la légère vibration sur le meuble de bois brut. Peine perdue. Il n'a pas su résister plus de quelques secondes et déjà ses doigts se sont saisis de l'objet, ont déverrouillé la sécurité pour lire les deux notifications. La première, pour l'informer de la parution de l'interview qu'il a lui-même donné. La seconde, l'annonce d'un message qu'il s'est empressé d'ouvrir tout en s'efforçant de se nier à lui-même sa propre fébrilité. 

Et ces mots, donc. Des mots de réprimande qui n'auraient pas démériter à être adressés à un enfant un peu trop capricieux, un peu trop insolent. Et pourtant c'est bien à lui qu'ils sont destinés, à lui qui a depuis longtemps laissé derrière lui ses tendres années et avec elles l'habitude de se faire reprendre de volée pour une bêtise qu'il est pourtant tout prêt à justifier. Des mots qui répondent directement à ceux qui s'étalent désormais en une d'un grand journal, en lettres numériques sur des millions d'écrans. Qui lui vaudront très certainement des regards réprobateurs de son équipe, de son chef de com. De ceux aussi qui se disaient ses amis jusqu'à peu et qui désormais ne le regardent plus qu'avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. Mais pour le moment, il est seul. Seul face à ses mots, seul face à ces mots. Ceux qu'il a lui-même dit dans un moment, cela il peut le reconnaître, d'emportement, et ceux qu'on lui répond. Qu'il lui répond. 

Des mots qui provoquent en lui une sensation toute aussi frustrante qu'agréable. Le goût doux-amer d'un message dont il ne sait s'il est plus victoire ou défaite. Il devrait probablement prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, celui d'analyser cet instant de triomphalisme qui a fait vrombir sa poitrine au moment de voir ce téléphone s'allumer, ce grondement au fond de ses entrailles en lisant le reproche qui lui est directement adressé. Il devrait prendre quelques minutes, quelques secondes même s'il ne peut plus, pour juste y réfléchir. Arrêter de fixer cet écran qui n'a de cesse de le narguer. Arrêter ses doigts qui semblent à peine frôler l'objet et qui pourtant composent une réponse toute trouvée. Arrêter, enfin, son pouce qui ne tremble même pas au moment d'appuyer sur l'icône qui permet au message de s'envoyer. 

Destinataire : Et Maintenant  
« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. »  
Expédié à 18h27 le 13 05 2017

Le téléphone est aussitôt reposé, repoussé plus loin sur la surface lisse. Se prend dans quelques papiers, est à moitié dissimulé par quelques dossiers qu'il se retient aussitôt de remettre en ordre alors même que les voir ainsi le hérisse. Le téléphone est très bien ici ; à moitié hors de sa vue, cela lui évitera peut-être la peine de poser sans cesse ses yeux dessus. Dans l'attente. Il ne veut pas attendre. Il ne veut surtout pas l'attendre, lui. Surtout pas quand il sait qu'il ne répondra pas ; surtout pas quand il se rappelle de la promptitude avec laquelle il le faisait autrefois. Et ce silence est un rire aux éclats qu'il n'a aucun mal à visualiser. Un rire moqueur, presque condescendant. Un rire que son cadet justifierait bien sûr par leurs positions respectives actuelles, le triomphe aveuglant et la défaite fracassante. Pas besoin de ses conseils, vraiment ? Ou plutôt, qu'il ne justifierai même pas. Il n'en a plus besoin. Comme s'il avait lui-même tari la source de ses explications à force de lui en demander toujours trop. Pousser à la révolte ; et pour quel résultat...

Il faut qu'il se lève. Faire quelques pas dans ce bureau qui lui semble soudain trop petit ; si froid. Ou trop chaud, aussi, alors qu'il sent une goutte de sueur naître à la naissance de son cuire chevelu, rouler le long de sa tempe. Chatouiller sa peau sans qu'il ne songe à la retirer ; le faible frisson provoqué lui donne un peu plus l'impression d'être vivant. Il a besoin de boire quelque chose. Et, après un instant d'hésitation, son choix se porte définitivement sur une bouteille d'eau. 

Pas d'alcool, il se l'est promis. Plus une once depuis cette fameuse nuit, il y a quelques jours à peine, où il est venu le retrouver jusque chez lui. Plus une goutte pour ne plus prendre de risques. Pas alors que les images qu'il peine à nommer souvenirs viennent le hanter, se superposent à la réalité. Pas alors qu'il ne lui reste que des bribes de mots, des onces de murmures. Pas alors que c'est la première fois depuis des mois et qu'il est incapable de s'en remémorer.

C'est ridicule. Ce n'est qu'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Rien de notable. Et il aurait pu parfaitement l'oublier s'il n'y avait eu ce téléphone pour, encore et toujours, le narguer. Le plastique de la bouteille se tord quelque peu sous ses doigts, rappel on ne peut plus bruyant de son besoin de se contrôler. De la nécessité de le faire. C'est clairement ce qui lui a manqué lors de cette interview, un rappel de garder son contrôle. De ne pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment de colère bouillonnant qu'il a cru presque disparu en le voyant à sa porte. Que ce petit imbécile a ravivé avec d'autant plus de force sans rien avoir à faire. Et c'est bien là le problème. Sans rien faire. Ou plutôt, si. En abandonnant ce stupide téléphone sur le rebord d'une table basse.

L'incompréhension qui a émergée des brumes d'un réveil douloureux a fini par être remplacée par de la frustration quand, alors que les heures s'écoulaient, le portable restait désespérément muet. Silencieux quand au but poursuivi par son légataire en le lui confiant. Petit bout de plastique et de métal, petit bijou de technologie, qui n'a su l'éclairer sur cet esprit tortueux qu'il a cru pourtant pouvoir contrôler il fut un temps. De ce petit idiot dont chaque acte semble être simplement destiné à lui prouver le contraire. 

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le téléphone est resté silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que, fatigué, à bout de nerf après une campagne que lui-même juge désastreuse, après une défaite amer dont même un séjour sur ses terres natales n'ont pas totalement calmé l'aigreur qui est désormais sienne, après les insultes qu'il n'a de cesse de recevoir, les humiliations constantes, il ne cède. Il ne cède à ce sentiment qui bouillonne en lui, à cette frustration qui ne lui laisse un seul instant de répit, à ce besoin presque vital d'attaquer, de se défendre là où chaque seconde de silence est une agression supplémentaire. Il suffit d'une question d'un journaliste dont il ne se souvient pas même du nom ni du visage, comme un déclic, un bouton actionnant l'ouverture d'un barrage trop longtemps saturé. Et les mots ont coulé sans même qu'il parvienne à les retenir, sans même qu'il ne le cherche, jusqu'à atteindre ce summum du ridicule, ce "méchant" dont il a d'abord qualifié son ancien supérieur, puis lui.

Le premier, d'abord, comme s'il portait le blâme de ses propres erreurs, comme s'il était directement responsable. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas prit la place qui lui revenait de droit auprès de leur cadet ? Toujours ce même sentiment, alimenté par les images des cérémonies écoulées, qui le dévorent de l'intérieur à les imaginer côte à côte. Après avoir perdu ce droit qu'il s’arrogeait de lui-même le guider. Les pensées ne sont pas neuves, mais après s'être presque taries, les voilà ressuscitées avec plus de force que jamais. C'est de sa faute. Purement de sa faute. C'est lui qui tour à tour l'a fait entrer dans sa vie, lui qui le lui a refusé, lui qui le lui a imposé. Lui, lui, lui. Ses décisions, sa chute, sa faute. Et la haine qu'il ressent à son égard est froide, mélange de rancune et de sa propre culpabilité.

Le second, ensuite, à qui il aurait à dire tant et tant encore. Colère et rage, et la frustration encore, toujours, qui grandit et grandit encore, toujours, et cette violence contenue. Qu'il est parvenue à camoufler pendant des jours et des jours, des semaines et des mois avec parfois plus ou moins de succès. Qu'il a parfois exprimé en public quand le privé ne suffisait plus, quand l'autre parvenait à s'y dérober. Quand il lui glissait entre les doigts, comme il l'a maintenant si bien fait. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il se jouait désormais de lui, bien plus cruel que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais joué. Avec une visite et un téléphone et simplement du silence. Alors le mot est infantile, malhabile. Mal choisi. Piètre substitut de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu hurler. Piètre substitut qui l'a tout de même fait sortir de cet insupportable silence ; pour tout aussitôt y replonger.

Il voudrait croire que sa provocation, bien que semi involontaire, a marché. Il voudrait croire qu'il a de nouveau gagné. Il voudrait croire qu'avoir enfin reçu un message est le signe d'une victoire, d'un dialogue restauré, et non pas de son fait. Il voudrait croire qu'il a gagné.

Il sait qu'il n'en est rien. Parce que quand il est parvenu de nouveau à se calmer assez pour se concentrer sur ce dossier, Emmanuel est toujours dans un coin de son esprit. Parce que quand il finit de consulter une note de l'un de ses collaborateurs pour se saisir d'un nouveau courrier, ses yeux s'égarent immanquablement vers le téléphone abandonné.

Parce que quand, enfin, la vibration le prévient qu'il vient de recevoir un nouveau message, toute la volonté dont il se sait en temps normal capable ne suffit pas à le retenir de se saisir précipitamment de l'appareil. Et les lambeaux du contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même finissent définitivement de s'effondrer à la lecture de tout juste trois mots.

Expédié par : Et Maintenant  
« Comme tu voudras. »  
Reçu à 22h07 le 13 05 2017

Il ne retient plus le cri de rage qui retentit dans les locaux désormais vide, alors que la nuit est tombée sur son QG Essonnien. Le portable menace une seconde de venir s'écraser contre le mur, jeté de toutes ses forces par le propriétaire involontaire de cet engin maudit qui finira bien par le rendre fou ! Il le hait. Il le hait de toute ses forces, et chaque seconde qui passe ne fait qu'intensifier ce sentiment. Il le hait pour chaque minute de silence ; il le hait pour chaque réponse. Il le hait autant qu'il le désire, avec une telle violence qu'elle finira par l'emporter. Il le hait de savoir cela.

Et lorsque ses doigts composent un nouveau message, c'est de nouveau sans réflexion. Le souffle court, les yeux aveugles à tout ce qui n'est plus cet écran. Le cœur menaçant d'exploser. Juste guidé par cette haine. Juste guider par cette impression de crever.

Destinataire : Et Maintenant  
« Tu veux quoi à la fin ?! »  
Expédié à 22h08 le 13 05 2017

*****

Il avait toujours su ce que l'autre voulait, au fond de lui. Il avait juste refusé d'écouter. Il l'avait su dès que le silence s'était installé. Il avait su quand il l'avait fait céder. Il l'avait su quand l'autre avait, de nouveau, retourné la situation contre lui. Il l'avait su quand il avait posé la question. Il l'avait su quand il avait reçu la réponse.

Expédié par : Et maintenant  
« A toi de voir. »  
Reçu à 22h10 le 13 05 2017

Un choix qui n'en était pas un. Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Le téléphone a sonné. Emmanuel a répondu, aussi promptement qu'ils le faisaient avant. Et Manuel a, pour la première fois, consciemment, fléchis. Emmanuel l'a amené là où il le voulait, à avouer lui-même, même à demi-mot, son besoin de le voir dans une demande qui tenait bien plus de l'ordre, au milieu d'une discussion houleuse faite principalement de cris et de vociférations. Emmanuel l'a amené là où lui semble avoir toujours su qu'ils devaient aller. Emmanuel a cassé ses défenses, une par une. Emmanuel l'a brisé. Pour mieux le ramasser. Pour mieux le relever. Comme pour tout, en réalité, Emmanuel a gagné.

Et ça n'a plus d'importance. Parce qu'Emmanuel est à lui. Parce qu'Emmanuel attendait simplement qu'il s'en rende compte. Qu'il lui cède, comme lui voulait le voir lui céder. Ca n'a plus d'importance. Pas quand, sous ses lèvres, bat enfin le pouls d'Emmanuel. Pas quand, sous ses doigts fébriles, il sent le souffle d'Emmanuel se faire plus court à chaque geste qu'il fait. Pas quand il sait, il est certain, enfin, qu'il peut s'y abandonner, parce qu'Emmanuel n'a jamais cessé de lui appartenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si ça vous a - ou non - plu. Une nouvelle fic devrait arriver sous... assez peu de temps. Bref, à bientôt tout le monde !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message. La suite arrive bientôt !


End file.
